Christmass Wish
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sesungguhnya aku tidak boleh menatapinya terlalu lama, tetapi mata ini tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu dan kutahu, kau tidak mungkin jadi milikku... Read and Review?
1. Christmass Wish

**Author Note:** ho~ ho~ ho~ Merry Christmas guys! -slap! Masih beberapa hari lagi tahu!- lol! Karena ga sempat publish pada tanggal itu, ya aku publish sekarang aja! So, enjoy sequel dari Black Christmas, silahkan baca Black Christmas dulu jika ada yang tidak dimengerti! XD

**Special Note:** guuuuys~ kalau sempat, vote ficku dunk di IFA! XD judul ficku: My Name Is|Ventus Hikari| Kingdom Hearts.  
>Please? Soalnya cuma satu ficku yang masuk dari sekian fic Q.Q -sudah itu sepertinya cuma ficku juga yg ngewakili KH banget, kirain paling ga ada 5 fic dari author lain yg bisa ngewakili KH, ternyata cuma satu dan itu aku Q.Q (sakit hati pada naruto yg mendominasi IFA)- oh ya, batas waktunya 25 desember…<p>

**Christmas Wish**

_I shouldn't love you  
>But I want to<br>I just can't turn away  
>I shouldn't see you<br>But I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

Aku terus menyanyikan lagu itu belakangan ini, entah mengapa lagu ini seperti mencerminkan situasiku, dimana aku ingin mencintainya, tetapi sesungguhnya itu tidak boleh terjadi meski aku ingin.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak boleh menatapinya terlalu lama, tetapi mata ini tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan aku baik-baik saja jika hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan perasaanku padanya. Semakin lama, perasaan ini serasa mulai mengontrolku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terkadang aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihatnya bersama seseorang selain diriku, seakan-akan aku cemburu dan tidak ingin membiarkan orang itu menang. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskannya, tetapi aku tidak rela. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan perasaan ini sebelum aku pergi...

Demi kebaikannya dan juga diriku.

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menatapi Terra yang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang terbaring di kasur dengan wajah pucat pasi dan terdapat masker oksigen di mulutnya. Belakangan ini Terra juga terlihat pucat, dia terlihat lelah akibat kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang dijaganya itu ketika tengah malam.

Tubuh Terra terlihat mengurus akibat kurang makan dan juga istirahat, dia jarang sekali beranjak dari sisi orang itu, berharap orang itu segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya, yaitu tiga bulan lebih...

"Kau masih keras kepala juga, ya, Sora?" Seseorang mendadak muncul di sampingku, dia tersenyum sinis sambil mencium bunga mawar pink yang dipengang olehnya.

"Dan mengapa kau datang lagi? Kau kemari mau mengambil nyawaku?" Tanyaku dengan wajah heran dan juga dengan nada menantang pada pemuda berambut pink yang membawa sabit raksasa berwarna pink.

Entah mengapa, sekelilingnya selalu terdapat kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan entah dari mana asalnya.

"_Well_, hanya mengunjungimu saja. Kau ingat, bukan, bahwa aku bilang belum saatnya aku mengambil nyawamu?" Tanyanya sambil mencium bunga mawar pinknya sekali lagi.

"..." Aku hanya memberikan tatapan kosong padanya. "_Then go away_, Marluxia, _leave me alone_," kataku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"_Oh well_, aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini." Marluxia terlihat pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Aku pun kembali menatapi Terra yang masih memegang tangan orang yang terbaring di kasur itu. Pemuda itu adalah aku. Mengejutkan? Kurasa tidak, karena saat ini aku berdiri di samping Terra sebagai jiwa yang pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Pintu kamar ini terlihat terbuka perlahan, aku melihat dua anak kembar berambut _blond_ dan seorang pemuda berambut merah _spike_ memasuki kamar ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya salah seorang anak kembar itu, dia adalah Roxas, dia membawa seikat bunga berwarna putih.

Terra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Terra," kata Ventus, kembaran Roxas, dengan wajah cemas.

"Belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur, aku cemas sekali padanya yang telah koma selama tiga bulan lebih," jawabnya sambil menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya pada kedua punggung tangannya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Roxas pada Terra.

"Belum," jawabnya.

"Pergilah sarapan, Ven, kau temani dia, biar aku dan Axel yang menjaga Sora," perintah Roxas.

"_Come_, Terra," ajak Ventus.

"_Yeah_..." Terra terlihat berdiri. "...tolong jaga dia," katanya sambil berjalan keluar dengan Ventus.

Ketika Terra dan Ventus pergi, Roxas terlihat menghela napas dalam. "_Damn_, dia terlihat bimbang."

"Siapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah, Axel, dengan heran.

"Terra," jawab Roxas. "Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus memilih Sora atau Ven. Mengapa dia tidak menyadari, semakin lama dia bimbang, maka itu hanya akan membuat keduanya semakin terluka..." Dahi Roxas terlihat mengkerut.

"Bukankah dia memilih Ven?" Tanya Axel heran.

"Iya, tapi dia tidak sungguh-sungguh memilihnya," kata Roxas dengan kesal, seakan-akan ingin memukul Terra. "Dia masih memikirkan Sora saat bersama Ven, aku tahu itu."

"Mungkinkah hatinya memilih Sora?" Tanya Axel sambil menatapiku yang terbaring di kasur.

"Mungkin. Tapi karena masih memiliki ikatan darah, maka dari itu dia menekan perasaannya. Dia pernah menolak Sora saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Terra," kata Roxas memberitahu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Axel terheran-heran.

"Sora sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab Roxas dengan sedih sambil menatapiku. "Terra adalah orang yang penuh keraguan. Maka dari itu, saat ini dia sangat bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri." Roxas menghela napas dalam. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil mengeluarkan HPnya dari sakunya untuk melihat tanggal. "Sebentar lagi natal. Aku heran, mengapa hingga saat ini Sora masih belum sadar? Padahal, menurut dokter, kondisi kepalanya tidak terlalu parah meski lukanya harus dijahit."

"Mungkinkah terdapat suatu alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin bangun?" Tanya Axel menduga-duga.

"Kurasa. Jika itu benar, maka jawabannya adalah Terra," jawab Roxas.

"Oh man, kalian berdua genius sekali." Aku terheran-heran mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, tebakan keduanya memang tepat sekali. Mungkinkah keduanya punya indra keenam?

Seperti yang dikatakan keduanya tadi, Terra adalah alasanku mengapa hingga saat ini aku masih belum sadar-sadar juga. Tapi aku juga masih memiliki alasan lain mengapa aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat sadar.

Sebenarnya kecelakaan yang kualami sungguh memalukan. Mungkin akan terlihat keren jika aku koma karena bunuh diri dengan loncat dari gedung tinggi atau membiarkan diriku tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak sengaja terpeleset karena menginjak kulit pisang hingga membentur pada sebuah batu yang cukup tajam? Memalukan bukan? Tapi gara-gara batu itu, kepalaku terpaksa dijahit karena robek ringan, tetapi kata dokter kondisiku sih baik-baik saja...

Terra dan Ventus terlihat kembali keruangan ini, Roxas dan Axel langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang Terra.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Terra yang tidak sengaja mendengar Axel menyebut namanya.

"_Nothing_. Kami hanya membicarakan kondisimu yang terlihat buruk," jawab Axel dan tentu saja bohong.

"..." Terra hanya terdiam saja mendengar jawabannya.

Mereka semua pun terdiam dan tenggelam dalam keheningan...

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way<em>

_And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>'Cause I don't know  
>How to make a feeling stop<em>

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
>I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here..._

_Been waiting here..._

Sekali lagi aku menyanyikan lagu itu karena bosan. Saat ini hanya tersisa Terra seorang, tante Reala –ibu kandung Terra dan juga ibu tiriku—akan mengunjungiku bersama suaminya –Kyle, ayah tiriku dan Terra—dan Olette –adik Terra, tetapi hanya mengalir setengah darah yang sama.

Terra terdiam terus-menerus, begitu pula hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia diam seperti patung, mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu? _Well_, aku tidak tahu, expresinya tidak pernah berubah, selalu cemas.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa semakin gelisah melihatnya terus berada di dekatku. Sepertinya, banyak yang ingin dia katakan, tetapi keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah dia ingin aku sadar dan terus menyembunyikan perasaanku? Ataukah sebaliknya? Ataukah dia ingin aku mencari seseorang selain dirinya? Aku tidak tahu. Jika iya, aku tidak tahu apakah kedepannya baik ataukah buruk, aku takut, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin bangun karena tidak bisa mengatasi rasa takut ini. Rasa takut ini menguasaiku dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan perasaan ini.

Sesungguhnya, aku tidak boleh membiarkan rasa takut ini terus menguasaiku terus-menerus. Sejak dua bulan lalu, aku terus mengatakan pada diriku bahwa aku tidak perlu takut dan berpikir positive untuk mengatasi rasa takut yang terus menghantuiku...

Aku takut sekali jika memikirkannya, aku sangat takut akan kekosongan hatiku, sama seperti ketika Ayahku pergi dan ketika Terra menolakku. Kekosongan ini serasa membunuhku dan Terra...

Aku merasa hanya dia yang dapat mengisi kekosongan itu. Tetapi selama apa pun aku menunggunya, dia tidak akan pernah menerima perasaanku karena dia sudah menolakku. Terus diam dalam kekosongan hatiku dan terus membiarkan diriku koma, menunggu kematian yang masih sangat lama menghampiriku...

Aku menghela napas panjang dan memegang tangan Terra, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mendengarku, Terra..." Aku menunduk, mencoba memegang tangannya sekali lagi dan tentu saja gagal. "...tetapi, kuharap kau dapat merasakan perasaanku, bahwa aku... sangat mencintaimu..." Aku memejamkan mata. "...dan aku sangat berharap, kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu bahwa aku ini sangat egois, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, karena aku sadar, maka aku mencoba menjauhimu meski selalu mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit setiap kali melihatmu bersama Ven."

Kusentuh dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit, mencoba menenangkan perasaanku yang tidak karuan akibat terbawa emosi.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku, Terra, tapi biarkanlah aku terus koma sebentar lagi. Aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingku, sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi..." Aku menangis saat mengatakannya. Aku menangis akibat rasa sakit di hati ini. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata aku baik-baik saja.

Aku lelah atas kebohonganku sendiri bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak saja. Aku lelah untuk terus menekan perasaan ini. Aku lelah akan hidupku sendiri dan segala hal yang ada. Aku hanya ingin kau saja, aku tidak butuh yang lain. Tetapi itu sangatlah mustahil, Terra, sulit untuk memilikimu...

"Sora..." Terra tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian ketika aku menangis.

Aku segera menyeka air mataku karena terkejut mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

Tatapan Terra tertuju pada wajahku, rupanya air mata mengalir dari wajahku dan terus mengalir tanpa henti meski aku mencoba menghentikan air mata itu. Meski saat ini aku terpisah dari tubuhku, tetapi tubuhku masih dapat merasakan kesedihan yang kurasakan saat ini...

Terra lalu menyeka air mataku dengan punggung tangannya. "Mengapa... kau menangis, Sora? Apakah kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah cemas sekaligus berharap aku sadar.

Air mataku terhenti saat perasaanku mulai tenang. Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya tangannya di pipiku, hangat sekali...

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know_

_Just so you know..._

Christmass eve, itu adalah hari sebelum natal. Terra tetap setia menjagaku setiap malam dan digantikan oleh tante Reala pada pagi harinya karena dia kelelahan. Dia tertidur di sampingku...

Aku berniat mengakhiri masa komaku malam ini, aku tidak boleh egois, kondisi Terra semakin buruk, dia semakin kurus dan pucat. Bukan hanya aku saja yang mencemaskannya, teman-temannya, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, dan Aqua—teman kerjanya—juga mencemaskannya. Bahkan paman Kyle, tante Reala, dan Olette lebih mencemaskan kondisinya.

Aku duduk diatas kasur, tepat di samping Terra yang tertidur dan menatapinya. Dia tertidur dengan wajah yang amat lelah. Tante Reala terlihat sedang mengupaskan apel untuk Terra –tidak mungkin untukku yang sedang koma, sesekali dia menatapi Terra. Sebentar lagi pukul 1 siang, biasanya Ventus datang, sendiri atau bersama Roxas, Axel, atau pun Aqua.

Ventus selalu mengajak Terra makan di kantin rumah sakit setiap kali dia datang supaya Terra menggerakkan tubuhnya –karena seharian penuh dia hanya duduk terus di depanku.

"Selamat siang," sapa Ventus ketika membuka pintu kamar ini, rupanya dia bersama Roxas saja.

"Siang juga, Ven, Roxas," balas tante Reala.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sora, Tante?" Tanya Roxas.

"Tidak mengalami perubahan...," jawab tante Reala dengan sedih. "Kalian mau apel?" Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan sepiring apel yang telah dikupas dan dipotong-potong.

"Terima kasih," jawab Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan.

Ventus berjalan mendekati Terra dan memperhatikannya yang sedang tidur. "Dia terlihat lelah sekali..."

"Ya,katanya, semalam dia tidak bisa tidur," jelas tante Reala.

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sesekali suasana hening ini diisi percakapan ringan antara Roxas dengan Ventus, tante Reala hanya terdiam mencemaskanku dan Terra.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa besar biaya yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka untukku dan aku sedih mengingatnya...

Satu jam sebelum Christmas...

Terra terlihat cemas dan tidak dapat tertidur malam ini, dia menggenggam tanganku dan meletakan dahinya dalam genggamannya. Kurasa dia sedang berdoa, karena besok sudah natal...

"Kau masih di sini juga, Sora?" Mendadak Marluxia berada disampingku sambil memegang bunga mawar pink.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini," jawabku sambil menatapnya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan salam padamu sebelum pergi."

"Oh..." Dia menatapku dengan datar. "Ya sudah, karena sebentar lagi natal, maka aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Pemuda itu..." Dia lalu menatap Terra. "...saat ini dia berharap kau akan sadar, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu," katanya dengan senyum.

"Apa?" Aku semakin penasaran mendengarnya.

"Bahwa dia mencintaimu," jawabnya sambil meletakkan bunga mawar pinknya di telingaku.

Aku terkejut dan langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sayangnya, ketika aku kembali, aku tidak akan mengingat ini."

"Kau akan mendengarnya langsung darinya, nanti," katanya dengan senyum.

"Hey Marluxia, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Sampaikan pada Ayahku, bahwa aku akan terus hidup untuknya, meski sesungguhnya aku kesepian tanpanya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tegar," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"_Okay_," kata Marluxia sambil mengangguk. "_See ya again_, Sora, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat, pasti," katanya sambil mencium bunga mawar yang entah muncul dari mana.

"_Yeah, see ya_..."

Aku berjalan mendekati tubuhku yang terbaring di kasur...

Aku merasa seseorang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hangat sekali genggamannya...

Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan mulutku kering sekali. Kubuka mataku secara perlahan dan aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak kukenal, tempat ini remang-remang, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.  
>Ini dimana? Seingatku, terakhir kali aku berada di jalanan, aku sedang melamun dan tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Terra dan Ventus yang sedang berjalan kearahku. Mereka terlihat bahagia. ..<p>

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menghindari keduanya sebelum keduanya menyadari kehadiranku. Tidak sengaja, aku menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan membuatku terpeleset. Aku merasa kepalaku terbentur dan pandanganku langsung gelap seketika...

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku tidak bisa ingat apa pun. Mungkinkah aku berada di rumah sakit? Kurasa, karena terdapat infus di sampingku, sedangkan tangan kiriku...

Ada seseorang yang memegangi tanganku. Siapa? Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolehkan kepalaku, seorang pemuda _brunette_ terlihat menunduk, meletakkan dahinya pada genggamannya. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi suaraku tidak keluar karena tenggorokkanku kering. Maka aku mencoba menggerakkan jemariku yang digenggam olehnya dengan susah payah. Dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"So-Sora?" Katanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Kau...sadar?

"T-Ter-ra..." Aku mengatakannya dengan suara kecil dan pelan.

"Dokter! Dokter!" Terra langsung berlari keluar sambil berteriak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah seorang dokter dan dia segera memeriksaku. Di belakang dokter itu, Terra terlihat sedang menahan tangis...

Apa...yang ditangisinya? Setelah mengecekkan, dokter mengatakan bahwa besok masker oksigen sudah dapat dilepas karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dokter itu pun pergi dan Terra mendekatiku, dia menggenggam tanganku...

"Syukurlah kau sadar, Sora," katanya dengan haru, dari nadanya, dia terdengar sangat cemas. "Kukira...kau tidak akan bangun lagi dan terus tertidur. Aku sangat cemas memikirkannya."

Aku dapat merasakan air matanya yang hangat mengenai tanganku yang digenggam olehnya. Berapa lamakah aku tertidur? Apakah sangat lama sekali hingga membuatnya sangat cemas?

"Ter...ra..." Aku memanggilnya dengan pelan. "Hari ini...tanggal...berapa?"

Terra lalu menyeka air matanya. "Ini pagi natal," jawabnya sambil menatapiku. "Dan sadarnya dirimu, merupakan hadiah natal terbaik." Dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya, sepertinya dia sangat bahagia dan lega.

"Na...tal?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Ya, hari ini natal, tepat tgl 25 dan sekarang pukul satu dini hari," katanya memberitahu.

Seingatku, terakhir kali aku sadar sekitar pertengahan bulan september dan sekarang sudah natal? Berarti aku tertidur lebih dari tiga bulan lebih?  
>Mengapa aku bisa koma selama itu? Itu sungguh aneh, padahal kepalaku hanya terbentur dan sepertinya...kepalaku dijahit.<p>

"Sora, Aku...sangat cemas sekali kalau kau tidak akan pernah bangun, aku...tidak kehilangan dirimu. Aku sungguh bodoh dan tidak menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya, kaulah yang kucintai..." Dia mencium tanganku yang digenggam olehnya.

Entah mengapa, aku heran karena aku tidak terkejut mendengar perkataannya, seakan-akan aku sudah mengetahuinya sebelumnnya, tapi aku tidak ingat darimana aku mengetahuinya. Rasanya... aku seperti diberitahukan oleh seseorang, tapi siapa? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting...

"Terra..." Aku memanggilnya dengan lemah. "Aku...mencintaimu juga..."Aku tersenyum lemah. "..._and I'm happy...knowing you was here, in my side_," kataku sambil memejamkan mataku perlahan.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat mengantuk, padahal aku sudah tertidur lama sekali.

"Sora? Sora?_ Hey_, Sora!" Terra terus memanggilku, tetapi aku terlalu mengantuk untuk menjawab. Suaranya semakin mengecil dan mengecil, akhirnya menghilang...

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all before I go<br>Just so you know  
>Just so you know…<em>

Aku mendengar sebuah percakapan saat aku bangun, aku mengenal suara-suara itu...

"…Kata dokter, mereka akan melepas masker oksigennya hari ini, tapi dia masih membutuhkan infus untuk beberapa hari karena kondisinya masih lemah..." Kata seseorang, dari suaranya, sepertinya yang berbicara adalah Terra.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat seseorang berambut _blond_ menatapiku dari atas.

"Dia sadar," kata pemuda _blond_ itu memberitahu.

"Ro...xas?" Kataku dengan lemah.

Pemuda _blond_ itu hanya tersenyum saat aku memanggil namanya.

"Sora! _Oh thank goodness_!" Kata tante Reala sambil menyentuh pipiku.

Aku dapat merasakan kecemasannya, sama seperti Terra. Aku mencoba bangun dan duduk, Terra segera membantuku karena tubuhku masih lemah dan tidak dapat bangun sendiri. Aku melepaskan masker oksigen karena terasa menggangguku ketika berbicara, lagipula aku merasa tubuhku tidak membutuhkan oksigen tambahan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau melepas masker itu?" Tanya Ventus.

"_It's okay_," jawabku sambil menatap Ventus.

Kulihat mereka semua berkumpul disini, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Aqua, Olette, tante Reala dan paman Kyle berada disini. Mereka terlihat sangat senang atas sadarnya diriku...

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit sehari sebelum tahun baru karena aku tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit meski Terra selalu menemaniku. Kami berdua lebih banyak membisu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sesungguhnya aku bingung, entah mengapa jarak antara aku dan Terra terasa seperti jauh meski kami berada sangat dekat. Setiap kali aku mencoba meraih tangannya, dia seperti mengelak dengan berbagai alasan. Setiap kali aku mengajaknya bicara, pembicaraan kami selalu berakhir dengan cepat...

Pada malam pergantian tahun, kami bermaksud menunggu pergantian tahun sambil bermain kembang api. Terra menemaniku duduk di rerumputan karena aku tidak ikut bermain, aku lebih senang melihat orang lain bermain daripada memainkan kembang api.

Aku mau pun Terra terus membisu di tengah suara letusan kembang api yang sangat indah...

Mereka terus bermain hingga subuh dan tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur sambil menyandar pada Terra. Dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, aku dapat merasakan belaian Terra yang lembut di kepalaku.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri, tetapi, aku merasa sentuhannya belum menghilang dari ingatanku...

Ketika keluar kamar, aku hanya melihat Terra seorang. Aku tidak dapat menemukan tante Reala, paman Kyle, mau pun Olette. Lalu aku mendekati Terra yang sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah bosan.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanyaku ketika duduk di samping Terra.

"Mereka pergi," jawabnya sambil menatapku.

"Oh..."

Kami pun hening sejenak...

"Terra..."

Terra langsung menatapku ketika aku memanggilnya.

"...mengapa...kau jaga jarak denganku?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"_I guess... cause I'm holding myself_," jawabnya.

"Huh?" Aku bingung mendengarnya.

"Sesungguhnya...aku ingin menyentuhmu, Sora," katanya sambil memegang pipiku. "Dan ketika menyentuhmu, perasaan ini mulai menguasaiku..." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar tidak karuan ketika dia semakin mendekatiku. Tanpa terasa, aku jadi menahan napas dan memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin segera merasakan sentuhannya...

Aku pun memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya. Bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Dia melumatkan bibirnya selama beberapa menit dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Lalu dia meminta izin untuk memasuki mulutku dan aku pun membukakannya untuknya...

"Hm..." Aku mendesah di tengah ciuman kami, mengizinkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidahku.

"Sora...," desahnya di tengah ciuman. "... _I love you_."

"_Me too_..." Aku langsung menciumnya lagi.

_**END**_

**Author note**: wow! Jangan tutup dulu! Buat fans yaoi, masih ada extra chapter! Aku sengaja memotongnya karena biasanya ada juga cowok yg baca =="  
>So review? Baru lanjut ke chapy extra? :3 -slap!-<p> 


	2. Extra Christmass Wish

**Author note:** wokay! Chapy extra! Yaaaaay~! -slap!-  
>Wkwkwkkwwkw! Enjoy~ lemon apa lime? Kurasa lime aja~ XD -slap!-<p>

**Christmas Wish Extra**

"Um, Te-Terra, apakah tidak apa-apa kita melakukannya di sini?" Tanyaku dengan muka memerah sambil merasakan sentuhannya di dalam celanaku.

Saat ini, posisiku berada diatas pangkuannya, aku dapat merasakan dia meremas penisku dan membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding dan juga terasa panas.

"_It's okay_, aku yakin mereka tidak akan pulang hingga besok," balas Terra sambil mencium leherku.

Tangannya yang satu lagi merayap masuk kedalam bajuku dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhku.

Aku mendesah pelan, mencoba relex dan menikmati sentuhannya.

Dia melepaskan celanaku dan juga mencoba melepaskan celana dalamku. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa maluku saat melihat diriku tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi bagian bawahku.

"Kita akan melakukan pemanasan dulu," bisik Terra di telingaku dan itu membuatku merinding. "_Open your leg_," perintahnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah memerah yang tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Aku membuka kaki secara perlahan, membiarkan Terra menyentuh lubangku...

"Aku akan memasukan jariku satu per satu," katanya memberitahu.

Aku dapat merasakan jemarinya mulai memasuk kedalam, rasanya aneh...

Aku mendesah ketika jari kedua memasuk, rasanya semakin aneh saja. Mungkinkah karena aku belum terbiasa?

Akhirnya jari ketiga dan keempat masuk, sementara aku tidak mempunyai keluhan meski aku tetap merasa takut setiap kali jari itu keluar dan masuk lagi...

"_It's tight_," kata Terra memberitahu sambil mencium pipiku dan aku langsung memejamkan mataku dengan muka memerah.

Semakin lama, Terra semakin cepat mengeluarkan dan memasukkan jemarinya, terdapat sensasi aneh dan kenikmat yang tidak dapat kujelaskan dalam kata-kata...

Aku lalu memegang penisku sendiri, aku merasa penisku mengeras dan rasanya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu...

Aku tidak ingin menahannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya disini...

"Te-Terra...,"selaku ketika dia sedang menikmati memasukkan jarinya berkali-kali. "Bo-bolehkan aku pergi ke wc?" Tanyaku dengan suara kecil.

"_You wanna cum_?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan dengan muka memerah. "...mungkin lebih baik kita melakukannya di kamar mandi saja," katanya sambil menciumku.

"Woah!" Aku terkejut ketika dia mengangkatku dan membawaku ke kamar mandi.

Dia lalu meletakkanku di atas toilet duduk dan langsung menghisap penisku.

"Ah! Te-Terra!" Aku terkejut ketika penisku dihisap olehnya. Aku pun tidak dapat menahannya lagi, aku pun memegang rambutnya dan terpaksa mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Terra karena dia terus menghisapnya...

"Kau mengeluarkan cukup banyak..." Dia menjilati penisku dan membuatku merinding.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mendesah dalam, rasanya tubuhku lemas...

"Berbaliklah dan berpegangan pada toilet itu," katanya sambil mencium penisku.

Aku pun berbalik dan membuat posisi membungkuk sambil memegangi toilet. Aku menatapinya di belakangku, kulihat dia mengeluarkan penisnya...

Dia akan memasukkannya...

Aku dapat merasakan panasnya penisnya sebelum memasukiku. Jantung berdebar-debar semakin kencang, aku cemas dan takut, apakah penisnya akan terasa sakit ketika memasukiku? Karena kudengar, ketika pertama kali melakukan sex akan terasa sakit, meski ke depannya menjadi nikmat...

Tanpa terasa aku gemetaran karena takut, napasku menjadi tidak karuan dan tubuhku terasa lemas...

"Sora, _it's okay, no need to be scared_." Terra mencoba menenangkanku. "_If it's hurt, then I will stop_."

"U-um." Aku mengangguk dengan pelan. "_G-go a head_, Terra," kataku dengan muka memerah.

Terra mulai memasukkan penis secara perlahan dan awalnya memang terasa sakit, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Aku mendesah kuat karena kesakitan. Semakin dalam penis itu masuk, rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang. Rasanya penisnya panas sekali, tubuhku pun terasa memanas dan entah mengapa, aku mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang hampir sama ketika dia memasukkan jemarinya...

Terra lalu memegang penisku dan meremasnya, tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan cairan putih dan mengenai tangannya...

Penisku terus mengeluarkan cairan putih dan tidak dapat kuhentikan...

"Kau sangat menikmatinya," goda Terra sambil memegangi puting kananku.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mendesah, napasku terasa memburu. Aku dapat merasakan hampir seluruh penisnya memasukiku, sungguh lambat sekali. Tapi ini dia lakukan agar aku tidak merasakan kesakitan...

Sebelum penisnya masuk sepenuhnya, dia menariknya keluar dan memasukkannya lagi.

Aku mendesah kuat saat dia melakukannya, kukira dia hanya akan melakukannya sekali dan membiarkan aku istirahat sejenak...

"Te-Terra..." Aku mendesah kuat saat menyebut namanya.

"Hm?" Balasnya.

"Bi-bisakah kita ganti posisi?" Tanyaku dengan tubuh lemas. "Aku ingin berbaring dan posisi seperti ini membuatku lelah," keluhku.

Ketika penisnya keluar perlahan, tubuhku menegang sedikit, rasanya tidak ingin penisnya keluar sepenuhnya...

Aku mengambil napas sejenak sebelum berbaring di lantai.

"Um, Terra, bi-bisakan kau memasukkannya lebih cepat kali ini?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba menciumnya yang berada tepat diatasku.

Sebelum aku menangkap mulutnya, dia terlebih dahulu menangkap mulutku dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Lidah kami saling menari didalam, mencoba mengejek satu sama lain sambil bertukar liur. Dia memegang kepalaku, tidak ingin melepaskanku sehingga kami bisa berciuman lebih lama...

Tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, kami menghentikan ciuman ini dan mengambil oksigen untuk paru-paru kami. Aku menciumnya lagi dan kali ini aku mencoba menguasai ciuman ini. Aku mencoba memulai melumatkan bibirku dulu padanya, kuyakin ciumanku kaku karena aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan seseorang sebelumnya...

Ketika aku mengakhiri ciuman itu, Terra pun segera ingin memasukkan penisnya...

Panas penisnya mulai terasa sekali ketika memasukki lubangku sekali lagi, aku dapat merasakan tekanannya menguat ketika memasukkan penisnya, berbeda dengan sebelumnya...

Memang lebih sakit, tapi sensasinya lebih nikmat...

Aku tidak bisa mengingat sudah berapa kali dia mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya, badanku terasa lelah dan sangat menikmati sensasi ini...

Sex ini diakhiri ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur keluar dari penis Terra, hangat sekali...

Aku melihat Terra menghela napas. "_You okay_?"

"Hn, _just tired_...," jawabku dengan pelan, rasanya capek sekali, meski memang nikmat sekali.

"Kita mandi dulu, setelah itu kau baru bisa tidur," kata Terra sambil berbisik di telingaku dan membuatku geli.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan dia mengangkat tubuhku menuju _bath tub_. Dia menyalakan kran air...

Airnya terasa cukup dingin karena pemanas airnya belum dinyalakan. Terra pun menyalakan pemanas air dan perlahan, air yang keluar berubah menjadi air hangat yang nyaman.

Terra memasuki _bath tub_ juga, tepat dibelakangku. Dia mengambil spoon yang amat lembut dan memberikan sabun cair pada spoon itu. Dia menggosok seluruh tubuhku dan sentuhannya itu membuatku mendesah, setiap sentuhannya seperti sebuah sengatan listrik ringan. Yang paling membuatku merinding adalah ketika dia menggosok penisku...

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa penisku mengeras karena tegang. Terra lalu mencium pipiku. "Kau manis sekali," bisiknya.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka memerah saat mendengarnya.

"Ah!" Aku terkejut saat Terra memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubangku. Aku mendesah dalam sambil menatap kebagian bawahku.

Aku dapat merasakan spoon yang lembut menggosok disekitar lubangku setelah jarinya keluar. Rasanya tubuhku memanas ketika dia membersihkan sekitar sana...

"Sepertinya aku mengeluarkan terlalu banyak," katanya sambil menatapiku, aku hanya diam dan mendesah dengan sentuhannya.

Akhirnya dia selesai membersihkan seluruh tubuhku, termasuk bagian intimku. Entah mengapa aku sangat malu sekali ketika mengingatnya lagi, dia benar-benar membersihkannya sebersih mungkin...

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur ketika masuk ke dalam kamarku. Rasanya aku ingin tidur, tapi tidak bisa karena aku masih mengingat ketika penisnya memasuk...

"..." Aku memeluk bantalku dengan erat, rasanya kamarku dingin.

Entah mengapa, disaat seperti ini, aku ingin Terra berada di sampingku...

_*****Terra POV*****_

Aku berbaring di kasurku, entah mengapa aku masih ingin menyentuh Sora...

_Damn_, aku harus mengontrol diriku. Saat ini Sora pasti sedang istirahat karena kecapaian, aku melakukannya agak berlebihan...

Aku menyentuh kepalaku sambil menutup mata. Aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana hangatnya tubuhnya dan expresinya yang manis...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat menimpa tubuhku, ketika kulihat siapa, kulihat Sora sedang memelukku.

"Biarkan aku tidur denganmu, Terra," katanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di badanku.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau hangat sekali."

_**END**_

**Author Note**: kyaaaaaaa! -nose bleed- lagi-lagi aku membuat yaoi! -slap!- hehehehe! Entah mengapa aku jadi merindukan Riku -dibunuh Riku gara2 fic ini-  
>Riku: -glared at me with evil eyes-<br>Me: -scared- w-w-what's wrong, Riku?  
>Riku: how dare you! Don't you know that Sora was MINE! -grabbing my cloth-<br>Me: gyaaaaaa! Please forgive me, Riku! Just this once and Sora will be your! -cried-  
>Riku: -let go- make sure no more OTHER TIME.<br>Me: -nodded with scared face-  
>Riku: -take Sora away from Terra-<br>Sora: aaaw, Riku! -protesting but Riku didn't heard at all-  
>Me: -sweat dropping seeing them going- geez, Riku is so danger! -sighed- okay guys~ review please? XD<p> 


End file.
